


Conquer&Rule

by FalleNess



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Headcanon, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тело вздрагивает, а губы отчаянно шепчут молитву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer&Rule

**Author's Note:**

> История первая - Conquer&Rule - Подчиняй и властвуй  
> Иллюстрация: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/92497099/notxyxyx.jpg

       Вот уже несколько дней от Джироламо Риарио нет вестей. Это совсем не в его стиле. Он — отличный слуга, и что немаловажно — верный своей госпоже. Где бы он не находился, выполняя её волю, то всегда давал знать о положении дел. И если не о победе, то о поражении.  
  
      Ведьма мысленно зажгла огонь. Казалось, пламя силилось покинуть   пределы камина, но чары сдерживали его. Всё, что ему оставалось, — плясать на стенах, отбрасывая зловещие тени.  
  
      Постепенно колдуньей овладевали смешанные чувства: раздражение и беспокойство. И чем выше была степень негодования, тем яростней пылали багряные языки, а тени, словно змеи, расползались по потолку.  
  
      Моргана, поигрывая мерцающим огоньком на ладони, пыталась скрасить утомительное ожидание. Но безуспешно. Устав сидеть, словно изваяние, ведьма поднялась с трона и принялась бродить по залу.  
  
       _Ещё не вернулся._  
  
      Тревога не уменьшилась, но позволила немного согреться. Как бы пламя не старалось — укротить ледяной холод стен не получалось. Женщина то и дело инстинктивно укутывалась в меховую накидку, расхаживая по кругу. Терпение колдуньи подходило к концу.  
  
      Невозможно предугадать, что ожидает Джироламо по возвращению. Но вряд ли это пойдёт ему на пользу…  
  
      Морганы, которую знало королевство Камелот, больше нет. В сердце, когда-то любившем и дарившем любовь, растеклась липкая, вязкая, угольно-чёрная ненависть к королевству и ко всему, что связывало колдунью с ним.  
  
      Колдовство пробудило настоящую Моргану.  
      Её гнусно и подло предали. Предали те, кому доверились всей душой.  
      И она без колебаний впустила в себя тьму, навсегда отрезав пути возвращения к прежней жизни и добру.  
  
      Любой колдун вам скажет, что магия — это бремя власти. А тёмная магия — особенно.  
Когда ты обладаешь сверхъестественной силой, сосредоточив в своих руках незримую, но ощутимую мощь, приходит понимание, как дорого может обойтись малейший просчёт.  
  
      У обычного человека есть право на ошибку. У мага такой роскоши нет.  
Много лет назад Моргана усвоила этот жестокий урок.  
  
      Шёл второй год её жизни вне Камелота. Тоска по дому жгла не до конца ожесточённое сердце, и ведьма вышла за пределы крепости. Хотя бы ненадолго, но вернуться в прошлое.  
  
      К счастью, слухи о ней ещё не дошли до здешних обитателей. Но спутанные, сизо-черные космы, болезненная бледность и заостренные скулы выдавали если не отшельницу, то определенно, особу, которую стоило опасаться.  
      Вскоре жители заинтересовались незнакомкой.  
      Они стали замечать то, чего не следует.  
      Тот год стал последним для маленького поселения, находившегося в нескольких километрах от крепости.  
      И последним для Морганы.  
  
      С того времени редко когда ведьма покидала своё пристанище. Лишь один единственный раз она покинула замок, отправившись на поиски преданного и надёжного слуги.  
  
      Для достижения целей Моргана не брезговала использовать все возможные средства. Не гнушалась переступать черту.  
  
      Ведьма, несмотря на мнение Камелота, имела сильные способности и возможно даже превосходила молодого мага Мерлина — её заклятого врага, а также защитника нынешнего короля Камелота — Артура. Пока Мерлин молод и только учится ремеслу, а Артур поглощен горем из-за смерти отца, у неё есть шанс завоевать королевство.  
  
      Однако, для победы нужна не только магия. Нужна хитрость. Нужны люди. Те, кто способен на шантаж, подкуп и, конечно же — убийство. Забрать человеческую жизнь без тени сомнения и со всей жестокостью. Те, кому нечего терять. Те, кто будет беспрекословно исполнять приказ, вне зависимости от последствий.  
  
      Джироламо Риарио был идеальным кандидатом.  
  
      Тяжелые дубовые двери со скрипом отворились. Мужчина быстрым уверенным шагом направлялся к Моргане, которая ожидала его, восседая на троне. Она задумчиво склонила голову набок, наблюдая за ним.  
  
      Риарио, неизменно облаченный в чёрное, приближался к своей госпоже. Он миновал стол, накрытый на шесть персон, — единственный из убранства в зале, помимо трона, — покрытый толстым слоем пыли. Серебро на посуде, оплетённой паутиной, утратило блеск, а воск на подсвечниках и подавно застыл.  
  
      Моргана предпочитала личную аудиенцию. И непременно — минимум освещения.  
  
      Стулья были придвинуты к столу. Из-за полумрака казалось, что на них кто-то сидел. Действительно — если подойти поближе, можно было разглядеть дряхлые иссушенные скелеты, полулежавшие или полусидевшие. У некоторых не хватало конечностей.  
  
      Слугу же это нисколько не волновало. Будучи на службе у хозяина с ещё более эксцентричными причудами, Джироламо научился ничему не удивляться.  
  
      Когда прежний господин умер, Риарио повстречал Моргану. Признаться, сначала мужчина скептически отнесся к предложению колдуньи. Но услышав более чем взаимовыгодные условия, Джироламо согласился.  
  
      Основное из них — как слуга, он волен делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы гарантировать успех замыслам Морганы. Это походило больше на сделку с нечистым. Разве что не просили душу. А если бы и так, то Риарио отдал бы свою — то единственное, что осталось. Ему больше нечего терять.  
  
       _«— Обещаешь ли ты, Джироламо Риарио, беспрекословно подчиняться и исполнять любой мой приказ?  
      — Да, обещаю.  
      — Обещаешь ли ты, Джироламо Риарио, всеми силами помочь мне завоевать корону Камелота и вместе со мной свергнуть короля Артура?  
      — Да, обещаю.  
      — Обещаешь ли ты, Джироламо Риарио, защищать мои интересы ценой собственной жизни?  
      — Да, обещаю»._  
  
      Дав клятву, он стал одновременно и советником, и помощником колдуньи.  
  
      Спустя некоторое время Риарио убедился, что их цели в чём-то схожи, но одновременно и различны. Моргана бросала вызов целому королевству, отнявшему то, что принадлежало ей по праву. Джироламо — самому себе, возвращаясь сюда после стольких лет. В окрестностях Камелота начался его путь.  
  
      Именно здесь он утратил всё, что ему дорого. И служба у Морганы — удачная возможность отомстить, которую глупо игнорировать.  
  
      Там, где использование магии вызвало бы подозрения, действовал Джироламо.  
  
      Расположить. Очаровать. Убедить. Такой мужчина, как он — глоток свежего воздуха для изувеченных богатством и славой женских особ, обделённых мужским вниманием. Ему открывали сокровенное. Отдавались с надеждой на взаимность. Искусная ложь принималась за чистую монету. Иной раз его тешило, что желаемое так легко получить. Особенно от женщин.  
  
      К мужскому полу требовался иной подход. Не такой изящный, но не менее эффективный.  
  
      Подкуп.  
      Шантаж.  
      И, — в очень крайнем случае, — убийство.  
  
      Жадность — порок, на котором почти всегда можно сыграть.  
      Страх — порок врожденный. На нём можно играть вечно.  
  
      Исполняя приказ, Риарио всегда готовился заранее. Люди, желающие подзаработать на чужих слабостях, всегда найдутся. И заплатить им — не проблема. Особенно — для колдуньи.  
  
      Если же требовалась предельная осторожность, то Джироламо единолично следил за жертвой, непременно докладывая обо всём госпоже. В таком случае, если помощник ведьмы являлся к намеченному человеку, тот сдавался под натиском позорных подробностей своей личной и не очень жизни.  
  
      Языки развязывались у всех — от набожного крестьянина до королевского шута.  
Ведь никто из нас не святой.  
  
      В конце концов, все они, и даже Риарио, — всего лишь пешки на пути Морганы.  
  
      Сейчас он нёс плохие вести, готовясь принять её гнев.  
  
      Ведьма вела негласную войну с Камелотом, посылая небольшие отряды во главе с помощником в качестве командира для разведки и саботажа. Вчера была одна из таких вылазок.  
  
      Чаще всего со стороны королевства два-три рыцаря следили за подступами к замку. Обычно они не представляли опасности — ложный след мог легко их одурачить. Но на этот раз людям Морганы не повезло. Их уже ждали, а отступать — поздно. Пришлось вступить в непродолжительную, но изнуряющую схватку.  
  
      Поклонившись, Риарио начал:  
      — Моя госпожа, прошу прощения за столь долгое отсутствие, — он сделал паузу, выжидая ответа.  
      Не проронив и слова, женщина кивнула, дав понять, что хочет услышать больше, чем жалкое оправдание.  
      Мужчина поднялся с колен и отрывисто продолжил:  
      — Мы попали в ловушку. Боюсь, что это моя вина, как командира. Погибли многие. В живых осталось ещё меньше. И они не желают больше иметь с нами ничего общего.  
      Пока Джироламо говорил, в его голову закралась одна любопытная мысль, доселе не приходившая на ум.  
  
      Скрывала ли Моргана за маской безразличия столь же одинокую, изувеченную людьми душу, как и он?  
  
      Трудно сказать. Всё, что ему известно — она жаждала заполучить корону Камелота. А его задача как слуги — использовать для этого все возможные и невозможные средства.  
  
      — …боюсь, мы потеряли преимущество внезапного нападения, — закончил Риарио.  
      — В последнее время ты разочаровываешь, Джироламо, — необычно спокойный тон предвещал только одно: беды не миновать.  
  
      Да, чего греха таить — им не везло. Но он был бы глупцом, посчитав, что Моргана — всего лишь женщина, а значит, существо низшее, существо слабое и бесхарактерное. Напротив, прослужив так долго под началом колдуньи, слуга отлично знал — по сравнению с ней, палачи — образцовый пример милосердия.  
  
      В настоящий момент Риарио предпочёл бы оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Ведь больше всего на свете ведьма ненавидела терпеть поражение. А значит, надо готовиться к худшему.  
  
       _«Поклявшись мне в верности, ты не сможешь предать меня, не сможешь покинуть. Но если осмелишься, то смерть покажется тебе раем»._  
  
      Поднявшись, Моргана подошла вплотную к Джироламо.  
  
      — Не мне тебе напоминать, что за ошибки нужно расплачиваться, — бесстрастным взглядом буравя мужчину, произнесла колдунья.  
      Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.  
  
       _«В нашем деле даже один ложный шаг может обернуться ужаснейшим из последствий. Всегда помни об этом, Джироламо»._  
  
      Да, он всегда это знал.  
  
      — На колени.  
  
      Слова бездушным эхом отразились от ледяных стен тронного зала, разбившись на тысячи осколков.  
  
      Мужчина повиновался. Последнее, что он увидел, — презрение в её янтарных глазах.  
  
      Моргана слишком ценила Джироламо, как советника, чтобы без веских на то причин избавиться. Но и безнаказанным оставлять тоже не собиралась.  
  
      Для него уготован особый вид наказания.  
  
      Её помощник знал об истинной сущности своей хозяйки. По правде, ему было всё равно, какими силами она обладала. Ведьма приказывает — он выполняет. Всё просто.  
  
      Но Моргана не спешила раскрывать все свои карты. Даже тому, которому она впервые открыла часть своих замыслов.  
      Риарио понятия не имел, что стоило ей заговорить с человеком, как все его мысли, страхи и желания оказываются во власти колдуньи. Она находила любопытным, что их с Джироламо объединяет месть Камелоту. Увы, в основном магия работает только при тесном контакте или на небольших расстояниях. Иначе корона давно принадлежала бы ей без помощи посторонних.  
  
      Чары погрузили мужчину в сон. Сон о прошлом, где леденящие кровь тайны, словно крысы, выползали из самых тёмных закоулков души.  
  
      Вот он, — палач той, кто был дорог ему больше всех на свете.  
  
      Вот он, — в немой мольбе возводит руки к небесам. Руки, обагрённые невинной кровью.  
  
      И это тоже он, — пытается смыть с себя этот грех. Но тщетны его старания. Вода раз за разом обращается в кровь.  
  
      Пытка не прекратится, пока этого не пожелает Моргана.  
  
       _За проступком всегда следует наказание._  
  
      Тронный зал озаряет новое эхо. Душераздирающий крик, переходящий в агонию.  
  
      Тело вздрагивает, а губы отчаянно шепчут молитву.  
  
      Моргана склонилась над мужчиной и прошептала:  
      — В следующий раз не подведи меня, Джироламо.


End file.
